


Midnight Rendezvous

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12/5/10 on the Snape_Potter community on LJ.</p><p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Midnight Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12/5/10 on the Snape_Potter community on LJ.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Harry crept along the moonlit corridor, keeping close to the wall despite being hidden beneath his invisibility cloak. The last thing he needed was to be discovered out of bed at this hour; although he was fairly confident he could talk his way out of trouble with the majority of the faculty. There were certain benefits to being the saviour of the Wizarding World.

Moments later he stepped inside a room, flickering in the firelight, and removed his cloak with a flourish, grinning at the man before him. 

Severus smirked slightly and closed his book with a snap. “You’re late.”


End file.
